Studies
by Ms. Swings-From-One-to-Another
Summary: Allen Walker is a first year university student. But his dreams of graduating with no worries have been crushed by one Kanda Yu. Will he be able to survive the next three years? Yullen AU
1. Detention

**And there goes another story  
For those who read my Massege Board, It says the story is co-written by Exorcist-Miranda.. For the other, you know now, don't you? .**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, co-write and stupidity.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own D.Gray Man. But if we did... You couldn't survive from the huge-gay-nosebleed...**

**Please enjoy the story .**

--0--0--0--

Chapter 1 – Detention

--0--0--0--

Allen was running his way down the hallway full of students to his lecture and, as usual, he got lost. Allen was never a morning person, he was a mess. Now let's see how this morning was: Allen woke up 15 minutes later then he should have, found out that he didn't have good pair of socks, almost missed breakfast and of course, got lost. He only got inside the university a minute ago and he only had another 10 to get to class. Allen tried really hard not to bump into anyone but lady luck wasn't on his side.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please excuse me and have a nice day!"

"Hey, wait up pal! You're going to the wrong way. The classes are the way you came from!"

Allen turned around to face the person he had bumped into; he had to say that the guy looked kinda funny. The most obvious things were the red hair colour and the eye patch on his right eye. He was really tall compared to Allen, something like a head and a half taller.

"Thank you very much…?" Allen asked innocently.

"No prob, little guy. Nice to meet ya'! Names Lavi, What's yours?" Lavi said as he put one of his arms around Allen's shoulders.

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you!"

"You're new, aren't ya'? Where do ya' need to go, I'll show ya' 'round the place!"

"Umm… I need to go to Plant Sciences…Help?"

"You- you've got to be kiddin' me! That's that class ya' idiot!! HAHAHAAAA…" Lavi pointed to the nearest door and started to laugh his head off on the floor. In the mean time Allen murmured a quiet 'Thank you' under his breath and walked into the class Lavi pointed out to him. The class was really full and there weren't many seats to sit in so he a place with his eyes.

'_Hallelujah! A place to sit!'_ Allen prayed in his mind as he saw an empty seat near a long haired, let's say person- and went to the seat. It was only two minutes till the start of the lecture and Allen finally sat down, only to awake the person -now identified as a guy- from his so called sleep.

"Che, who the fuck said you can sit fucking near me?" asked the awaken guy. He had beautiful raven long hair, and he looked Asian. _'Maybe Chinese or Japanese?'_ Allen thought.

"Excuse me, but this is the only available seat in here, so plea-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need your sorry excuses so just get up and get the fuck out of my face!"

"There are no seats available if you haven't heard me, Ponytail!" _'Okay, that freaks me out. Since when I'm that mean?'_ Allen wondered.

"I could care less, just get your face out of my view Baka Moyashi!"

'_He did not-! That's it'_ "What's your frigging problem with me sitting here? For heavens sake, it isn't your private seat so just shut the hole you call that mouth of yours!"

The only thing Allen got as a response was a hard, deadly glare. Allen, being Allen, glared with all of the strength that his eyes allowed him. The glare fight soon turned into a full fight with fists and kicks everywhere, the other students didn't even bother to stop them because knowing Kanda, it'll get worse. Nobody heard the bell ring only after a great 'THUMP' was heard.

"Kanda and Walker!"

Both guys turned around to look at the man who stooped them. He was wearing a strange looking beret and was holding a coffee cup with a pink bunny drawn on its side. The teacher glared at them both and they sat down, fearing the result of disobeying. The rest of the students sat down as well and the teacher walked up to his desk.

"Class, may I introduce our new student Allen Walker, I am Pr. Komui Lee. If you want to know him better I prefer after class. And now, we'll just skip to the lesson. Oh before I forget"-Komui turned his head to Allen and the Ponytail-"You two shall stay after tomorrow's lecture for detention."

"WHAT??" Both Allen and Kanda yelled at Komui who just glared harder.

"As I said, the lesson has started so please open your textbooks to…"

--0--0--0--

Allen's POV:

I can't believe this! It's my first day at the Hokkaido Black University and I'm already in detention? It's unreal! I also can't believe that that Kanda jerk got me into this trouble. I mean, who fights over seat place? …Wait, I do. But god damn it, I still can't believe it! I've never been so angry in my entire life, not even when Cross's debt got to be over 1,000,000 Dollars! Gah! I want to kill that ah0le motherfer son of a bi! I think I'm overreacting, aren't I? Anyway, it's already been 5 periods and the next one is… Lunch! I went to get my food and sat on the empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. Suddenly, a familiar arm wrapped around my shoulders and made me choke on my food. I turned around and saw Lavi from this morning but there was another girl with him, she had long black hair that came down to her shoulders and a bright, cheery smile on her face.

--0--0--0--

Normal POV:

"Hi! You must be a new student? Am I right?" she asked.

Allen nodded. "How did you know?"

"My brother is one of the professors here. And you have that lost newbie look on your face." She replied, still smiling.

"Oh." Allen blushed.

"And frankly, you don't look old enough to be in any year but first." Lavi commented. "Whadya do? Skip a few grades?"

Allen pouted. An action that did not go unnoticed by a dark-eyed passer-by.

"What do you mean skip a few grades?! I'm the same age as almost everyone else doing a first year course!"

Lavi patted him on the head. "Well, I hate to say it but you look like you belong in the primary school across the road."

Lenalee stood at the side, watching the scene and giggling the whole time. However, she was unaware of the murderous gaze that was currently directed at Lavi.

"I'm sorry that I have to break you two up, but I've been assigned to Allen around campus and show him where to go for his…well, detention tomorrow." Allen paled at the thought. "We'll see you later Lavi."

"Alright, have fun Allen. And try not to get killed by one of Komui's inventions!"

Allen paled further -if it was possible- and nodded a goodbye.

It was only his first day here and already he was on the Uni's watch list. He had no idea how he would survive the next three years.

--0--0--0--

**AN: It could be better... I liked writing the Allen POV part, it _was_ funny even you can't deny it!... or so I think.. Don't forget to R&R on your way out!**


	2. Sleep and Torture

**And on with the other!  
This chapter was already done so I'm gald the story doesn't have the same situation as my other one...**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, co-write and stupidity.**

**Disclaimer: And again, _we don't own D.Gray Man..._ But we can draem, right? All of the charecters belong to Hoshino-sama.**

**Go on with the chapter**

--0--0--0--

Chapter 2 - Sleep and Torture

--0--0--0--

University life was something that Allen was slowly getting used to. The looong and mostly boring lectures about science that would just go out of date in five years and putting up with a Bakanda who was in _every single_ lecture with him were just…extra annoyances.

As these thoughts were circling in his head, he was pulled out of them by the sound of a body shifting. Turning to his right, Allen was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Lavi.

The redhead had been about to pick up the pen he had dropped, but the effects of spending all night reading caught up with him.

"Um… Lavi?" Allen said softly as he tried to nudge the older boy awake. The redhead merely grunted in response.  
_'Oh no'_ Allen thought. He had encountered Lavi's sleeping habits in the previous lecture and therefore knew what was coming. _'No Lavi! Don't snore! Who knows what Cross will do to you if you snore! Please wake up!'_ But all of Allen's pleading was useless. Lavi began to snore. Loudly.

"LAVI BOOKMAN!" Cross yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing sleeping in my class?!"

Not surprisingly, Lavi continued to sleep, peacefully unaware of the danger he was in.

Cross made his way to the row Lavi and Allen were sitting in.

'_Oh dear god, please be merciful!'_ Allen thought as Cross strode to stand in front of them, a smirk on his face.

"Someone has dared to sleep through my lecture, eh?" Cross said, his voice dripping with a poison-like substance.

"Lavi!" Allen hissed in a final desperate attempt to wake the snoring redhead…

…and failing miserably.

Cross smirked. He had the chance to show these pansy bookworms how evil university professors could be.

"You're coming with me, you little rabbit." Cross said, grabbing Lavi's ear and dragging the now awake and extremely startled boy towards the staff office.

Allen looked on in sympathy and fear, knowing that once Cross was done with Lavi, he would be next.

--0--0--0--

Lavi was pulled kicking and screaming into the equivalent of a staff office.

The teachers on break glanced over at Lavi, their eyes sending him looks of pity.

"Hehe. We're going to the head honcho of torture and punishment." Cross chuckled while Lavi turned green. He had met the man only once before but the nightmare still haunted him.

"NO! Not him! He's a freaking madman! It's not just punishment, its torture! He tried to RAPE ME!"

"And I'm sure he'd be happy to do it again." Cross said. "The guy's got charms that work on any gender. The only one in this whole damn university who understands my…hobbies"

Lavi was on the brink of tears at this point. But his body figured that unconsciousness was a better state of being right now.

--0--0--0--

Allen left the room, not caring if it was an important lecture or not. He had another one he could go to anyway.

But being in an unfamiliar building and having his sense of direction, he quickly got lost.

"Aw man! Where the hell am I?!" he wailed.

"About three corridors away from your next lecture." A voice too close for comfort told him. "And if you don't hurry, it may be your last. Reever isn't exactly fond of the students that skip his lectures."

Allen jumped four feet in the air before whirling around to face his informant.

"YOU!!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" the boy glared at him.

"I'm sorry, excuse my manners. But I forgot to ask your name before you tried to rip my throat out!" Allen retorted.

"Che. You were the one that woke me up!" he scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry, but normal people don't sleep in lectures and try to kill the first person to wake them!" Allen yelled, neglecting to mention the fact that Lavi had slept through one of his lectures. But then again, Lavi wasn't normal either.

"Then don't fucking sit next to me!"

"Fine! I wouldn't want to sit next to an asshole like you anyway!" Allen stomped off in the direction of his lecture, but turned around and added as an afterthought, "Where was I? Oh yes." Allen said mockingly, "What's your name? Mine is Allen Walker."

The boy hesitated a bit before replying. "Yu Kanda. Call me Kanda only, moyashi." He said with a smirk and walked off.

'_OOO! He manages to piss me off so much! That bastard!'_ Allen fumed as he enter the room. _'If he calls me moyashi one more time, I'm gonna cut his tongue off and feed it to the plants!'_

So, with murderous thoughts and ideas still fresh in his mind, Allen sat down for his next lecture.

--0--0--0--

**AN: Okay... That was short... I can promise the next chapter to be longer?... No I can't T.T... R&R On your way out!**


	3. Stalking Habit

****

**Mira: um... Start? As in grovel at their feet and beg for forgiveness?**

Lily: You're reacting too much Mira-chan. We were just late by more than a month... Wait, **MORE THAN A MONTH?? GAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY!! Apoligize as well Mira-chan!**

Mira: -Sits in emo corner- I had all those stupid exams and crap... I WILL HAUNT YOU IN HELL MR. KAZI!

Lily: ano... You still didn't apoligized Mira-chan... -sweatdrop-

Mira: I already grovelled at their feet, AND I'm going to haunt my Math teacher for all eternity. tsk. Okay. I'm so incredibly sorry to everyone who was waiting for this fic.

Zhaun: You're a moron.

**Mira: GO BACK TO CHINA YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Lily: XD**

**Mira: I'd haunt him too, but he would annoy me to no end.**

**Lily: But you still love him, don't you? -innocent smile-**

**Mira: Of course I still love him. He knows that.**

**Zhaun: Weirdo.**

**Mira: -Looks at Zhaun- Hug?**

**Zhaun: No.**

**Mira: -Rejected-**

**Lily: -Sweatdrop- Anyway, we don't own D.Gray Man but we own Zhaun's ass for sure!**

**Zhaun: Like hell you do!**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, co-write and stupidity.**

**Enjoy the long waited chapter!**

--0--0--0--

Chapter 3 – Stalking Habit

--0--0--0--

"Hey Lavi?"

"Yes my little moyashi?"

"Do you know Yuu Kanda?"

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were sitting at a table in a nearby café. A few tables away sat the ever-grumpy Kanda.

Lavi wiggled his eyebrows. "And why would _you_ want to know about our dear Yu-chan over there?"

Allen tried hard to not blush. "Because he's following me! He's in every class with me and always finds me when I'm lost! It's creeping me out!"

"…HAHAHAHA!" Lavi started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Allen said.

"Actually, it's hilarious." Lenalee piqued. "The thought of Kanda Yu taking an interest in something other than Kendo is right up there next to impossible."

"Well you guys are a great help." Allen muttered and buried his face in his hands.

"And why am I not surprised that it's you three? Walker…it's been hardly two weeks and you're causing more ruckuses?" a smooth, golden voice said from next to Allen. Allen turned his face to see a one of his teachers. '_Professor Mikk'_ he recalled.

"Hello Professor." He said in his normal, cheery voice, ignoring what Professor Mikk had just commented.

"Please, just Tyki. All these formalities annoy me to no end." Tyki said, lazily retrieving a lighter from his pocket and igniting the cigarette that was hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Allen crinkled his nose at the pungent smell but didn't say anything out of politeness.

"Well, telling you guys to shut the hell up wasn't the only reason I'm here. Lavi, you promised me 3 hours of prac and I'm here to make sure you don't skip like last time, or you will fail my course." A glint of malice entered his eyes but was gone before anyone could notice.

Lavi didn't need time to consider it. Bookman would disown him even if he failed his driver's license test. It was either that, or be kicked into the next century by Bookman's incredible leg strength.

"I guess this is my cue to leave, see ya later guys!" Lavi bounced off happily with a wolfish looking Tyki following behind him.

Allen quickly glanced at the table Kanda had been previously sitting at. It seemed the Asian man had already left, relieving Allen somewhat but also making him feel empty in a way.

"Missing your stalker already are we?" Lenalee teased.

"What?! Why the bloody hell would I want a goddamn stalker?!"

"I don't know. You're the one that was looking at the empty table with a yearning look in your eyes." Lenalee said, affronted. "Here, there's one place I have yet to show you on this campus, let's go."

She grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him towards another unfamiliar building -well, with his sense of direction, nothing was recognizable-. Once inside, she took a sharp left and they arrived in an open area with wooden floor boards.

'_I think they called this a dojo back in Japan…' _he thought, remembering his horrific experiences with his guardian during his time in Japan.

"Quit spacing out on me Allen-kun. Look." Lenalee said, pointing off into the distance. Allen followed her finger with his eyes and they soon came to rest upon the perfectly toned body of Kanda Yu. He had just finished off another opponent and a thin layer of sweat coated his forehead.

Allen's jaw hit the ground and before he knew it, his mouth was acted before his brain did. "K-KANDA?!"

Kanda glared at him from across the room. "What the fuck do you want Baka Moyashi? Why the hell are you even here?"

"She dragged me…here?" Allen turned around to find Lenalee missing.

"Huh? Wasn't Lenalee here a minute ago..?"

"Che' you cling to those idiots everywhere you go Baka Moyashi. It's pathetic, you know?" Kanda smirked at Allen's reaction. Allen anger had boiled up and he turned sharply to face Kanda.

"Well, at least I don't follow people around like some kind of a stalker BaKanda!" Allen was already losing his patience for every second he needed to spend with Kanda. He turned around and started walking to the exit.

Kanda raised his eyebrow at Allen's comment. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about Moyashi?"

Allen stopped and humph-ed at Kanda's words. "Don't act like an idiot you are! You know what I'm talking about you retard!" He then walked away from the dojo and tried to go back to the university grounds.

Kanda was left dumbstruck at Allen's behaviour. '_What's wrong with him today? Did somebody die or something?..' _Kanda got rid of his thoughts and walked to the changing room to remove all of the kendo gear he was wearing.

--0--0--0--

Lenalee and Lavi smiled at the memory of the past scene with the homicidal samurai and the newbie university student at the dojo.

"Man, that was the best thing I ever saw!" Lavi exclaimed happily trowing his hands to the air. Lenalee just giggled at him and smile "I never thought that Kanda-kun would soften up to someone, but I guess Allen-kun is special."

And then an idea hit her. "Lavi, seeing as they fell hard for each other, how about we do some Matchmaking between them?"

Lavi just stared at Lenalee with an open mouth. "That'll be great!" He snapped his fingers together. "'Operation Matchmaking' is on the go!" He exclaimed and sat down on the wet grass.

"GAH! Why is it wet??" He jumped out of his skin from shock while Lenalee only laughed. "Say Lavi, weren't you supposed to prac with Professor Mikk?"

An arrow hit Lavi's heart. "W-We're already done...oh and I almost forgot! Panda-jiji asked me to do some reading so I gotta go. See ya' later Lena-chan!" Lavi ran away from Lenalee to the library but not before Lenalee could see the purplish mark-thing on the back of his neck. '_Um? Did Lavi have this mark earlier?..'_

--0--0--0--

Allen walked back to the dorms, seeing as he had no more lectures he needed to go to. But unfortunately, he had one small problem... He was lost and thus ended up in what seemed to be the middle of the main building. '_I can't take this anymore! Where are the damn dorms?!' _He wondered while trying to find his way out of the building. After another half hour or so, he found the exit and started walking to the dorms. Another problem he had: which way? He found a split road that veered off in two directions – left and right. Allen tried with all of the power his brain had to remember which way he should go, and failed miserably. Taking his risks, he turned to walk on the right road but before he even noticed, somebody ran to his way and in a split second they were both on the floor.

"I'm really sorry mister" Allen heard a girl's voice and so he opened his closed eyes. The girl, he noticed, had a spiky purple hair and a large lollipop in her hand. The girl offered a hand to Allen and Allen took it.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what a young girl like you doing here in the middle of the night?" Allen asked politely the girl in front of him. The girl just smiled and licked her lollipop. "Me? I'm just visiting my uncle that's supposed to be somewhere in the teacher's room, but I kinda got lost and I ended up in front of the dorms building. Ne mister Will you help me?" She asked, still holding his hand. Allen only sighed. _'At least I know that's the right way to the dorms...'_ Allen looked at the girl again, she was making the puppy face to him and he really couldn't deny anything to this face.

"The teacher's room is on the second floor of that building" he said pointing to the building he just left. "Can you find your way there?" Allen asked as the girl finally let go of his hand and smiled. "Thank you very much mister!"

"Oh, please just call me Allen"

"Well then Allen, hope to see you again sometime" She waved goodbye to him and continued running to the main building.

Allen waved to the girl as well and turned around to the dorms. As he reached the dorms, he noticed a figure standing next to the entrance door. Looking closely, he noticed the long midnight hair and screamed for God knows why.

"KANDA?!" Kanda turned around and without realizing he was standing right in front of him.

"Che' What the hell do you want Baka Moyashi? And don't fucking scream in the middle of the hallway! It's late and some people actually bother to study for Uni unlike you!" Kanda glared at Allen while Allen backed away slowly.

"W-What are you doing here?..." Allen asked with a shaky voice. Kanda only turned around and walked to the building. "I fucking live here Baka."

Allen was dumbstruck. _'Not only do I have to spend more than one lecture with him, WE ALSO SHARE THE SAME DORM??' _Allen freaked out in his mind, but nonetheless he walked to the dorm building and turned in for an early night.

--0--0--0--

**AN: I forgot to mention I changed my Pen Name... But anyway, R&R if you want to read the rest of it!!**


	4. Denial

**Lily: I feel like dying for not updating -cry-**

**Mira: Well, I'm fine with it.**

**Lily: HOW CAN YOU BE FINE?!?!?! WE PROBABLY LOST ALL OF OUR FANS THANKS TO THAT!**

**Mira: ... I don't really care? -Cowers-**

**Lily: -twitch twitch twitch- You... Don't. CARE?!?!?!**

**Mira: _ I love you?**

**Lily: I'LL KILL YOU!!! -Steals Kan- I mean, Yuu-tan's Mugen and tries to kill Miranda-**

**Mira: I'm so sorry for being lazy and not reading fanfics.**

**Lily: -Death glare- Sorry for nothing is one thing, YOU NEED TO SAY SORRY FOR BETRAYING " Man"!**

**Mira: I'm not betraying! I just think SasuNaru Has more chance of actually happening _**

**Lily: -Shudder- You... You... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! -Cries and locks herself in her room- I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU UNTIL YOU'LL REPENT YOUR SIN!**

**Mira: I'm sorry Lily! By the way, we don't own any of this shit. Maybe the plot line? But that's it.**

**Lily: But I wish to own Naruto, so I'll make it burn in HELL for making fangirls -glares at Mira- to forget about the _PERFECT_ things, like " Man"**

**Mira: Can I keep Sasuke if you do get Naruto?**

**Lily: No!**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, co-write and stupidity.**

**First read, then complain!**

**--0--0--0--**

Chapter 4 - Denial

—0—0—0--

Although Allen turned in early that night, he hardly slept a wink. His brain was too busy mulling over the previous day's events that by the time he had slipped into a dream state, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Allen shuffled groggily into his first lecture for the day. His feet dragged across the floor, making an irritating squeaking noise, but Allen didn't care. He was just too exhausted.

"Whoa, dude," Lavi exclaimed as soon as Allen plonked himself down next to the redhead. "You look awful. What happened? Did Yu-chan jump you in the hallway on the way here?"

Allen's brain worked overtime in trying to process what Lavi had just said.  
"Lavi, why would Kanda jump on me?" he replied, resting his head on his arms.

"Because you're a moronic beansprout." Kanda commented as he walked past to sit at the other end of the lecture room. Allen glared in Kanda's direction but it came out more like a frown.

"Students!" Professor Mikk scolded. "This is not a primary school for little immature kids! And speaking of kids, that reminds me. We have another new student, my niece Road Camelot."

The little girl Allen met last night at the dorms strolled into the room, looking completely at ease with her surroundings.

"How old is she?" Lavi said to no one in particular. "She looks like she belongs in Primary school, not at a University."

Allen shifted his head to get a look at the new student and when recognition flashed through his brain, he was suddenly wide awake again.

"Ehhh?!?! Y-you! Why are you here?" Allen pointed at Road, mouth agape.

"Ah! Allen!" the spiky-haired girl ran up and jumped on Allen, knocking him to the ground. "You're taking the same subject as me! That's great! We'll be best friends I know it!"

"Wait, what?!"

Allen looked over to Lavi for help but all he got was a thumb up and 'Killing the ladies, nice work Allen!'. Concluding that Lavi would be of no help in ridding him of the 90 pound lump of flesh straddling him, Allen looked towards the only other person in the room that he was acquainted with.

Kanda was sitting in his seat, fists clenched and looking thoroughly pissed off. Allen had just deemed it too dangerous to ask for Kanda's help when the man himself strode over, grabbed Road by the collar and threw her halfway across the room.

Road managed to right herself mid-air and land neatly on her feet while Allen stared at the older man in shock.

"Che' what the fuck are you looking at moyashi?"

Allen glared properly at him this time. "An idiot." He replied smoothly.

Kanda turned red from anger at this. "I just fucking saved you from being straddled to death!" Kanda spun around quickly so that Allen wouldn't see the pink tinge that dusted his cheeks. _'Because I wanted to be the one straddling you.'_ He thought to himself. _'Gahhh! Why the fuck did I have to fall for him of all people?! I almost would have preferred L-… no, Moyashi is definitely a better choice than that damn annoying Rabbit.'_

Yes, Kanda Yu was gay, homosexual, a poofter, a faggot, and all those other horrible names. That was partially why no one knew his secret. That, and the fact that he had no one to tell anyway.

"So, now that you're done, will you seat in place and let us start the lecture?" Professor Mikk called out as all of the students sat down.

—0—0—0--

The lecture ended too quickly for Kanda's liking. Most of the time he drew doodles of Allen, or glared at the girl sitting two rows behind and glancing at his sweet Moyashi. The thing himself didn't make Kanda feel better. After the lecture, Kanda went to his next as fast as possible without meeting with the bean sprout but that was impossible even for a trained samurai like himself. When he just about to exit the class, Kanda heard Allen's voice calling him.

"Kanda! Wait for me!" Allen yelled to Kanda as he ran to him.

"Che' I don't have all day Baka Moyashi, so speed up" Kanda glared at Allen and made his way to his –and Allen's- next lecture.

"I just wanted to thank you jerk! Jeez, can't you even pretend to be nice..." Allen all but followed Kanda to their next class. It was not because he liked or tried to get closer to the guy –he always denied this thing- he just didn't want to end up on the other side of the building as he did last time... Well, not the other side but he was far away from where he needed to be.

As they walked together, an annoying rabbit popped out from behind them and made Allen jump and almost reach the sealing.

"Hey you two! You almost forgot about me~" Lavi whined at his best friend and his best friend's love interest. Lavi knew all about Kanda, even his love-at-first-sight problem... but he would _never_ admit it... or else you all be seeing a bunny head rolling on the floor.

"L-Lavi! Oh God, stop popping out like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My, my, Moyashi-chan-" "It's Allen" "-you should learn to expect those kinda things!"

—0—0—0--

"Nee, Tyki-pon~ I'm bored~" Rhode was trying to annoy her Portuguese uncle.

Tyki sighed heavily. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and wanted none of it. "Haven't you made any friends yet? Ones that you'd rather annoy?"

"Mou… but I wanna play with you!" Tyki gave her a look that told her to cut to the chase. "Fine," she relented, "No, I haven't made any friends yet. They all treat me like I'm a child! They will pay for their mistakes later… but right now- I'm still bored~"

Tyki looked her up and down and chose not to remark on her clothes and petit size. "How about Allen Walker? You seemed to like him very much."

Rhode considered this for a moment. "I would…," she began, "But that Japanese jerk is always somewhere near. I don't like him." An unrecognizable emotion crossed her face for a moment, but was gone before Tyki saw it. "Besides! You still owe me a hot chocolate from last week!"

Tyki sighed again and rubbed his eyes tiredly before giving in to Rhode's request. "Alright, but I have to be back in time for my next lecture."

Rhode gave him a dazzling smile and skipped from the room with glee in every step.

**--0--0--0--**

**AN: As I said, now you can complain. And by complaining, I mean REVIEW! And if you don't want to complain, but to encourage, then do a HAPPY review!**


	5. Troublesome Madness

**Lily: AND WE'RE BACK! But for now, it's only me for the AN panel - Mira-chan didn't have enought time to write it with me (T.T)**

**There are a couple of announcments to make:**

**1) We're not dead, so there's no reason for you to wish that. For those who want to make a dream-come-true, you will burn in Hell.  
2) We're finally starting to care for the for us!  
and lastly 3) We do not, in any chance, even if Heaven becomes Hell, own Man! Because if we did, we would've created two machines - one to make all the Mangas in the world real, and the second is to turn a peson GAY.**

**Read and Enjoy~**

**0--0--0--0**

Chapter 5 – Troublesome Madness

0—0—0—0

It was a late Friday evening, and there could be heard curses all over the dorms. The reason is very simple to understand - Allen got lost and in some miracle-ish way, he found a door that was really similar to his –as if the others weren't- and since he thought that it was his room he entered the unlocked door. But surprise, surprise. On the cold stoned floor was a Japanese youth that was meditating. WITHOUT wearing a shirt (_A/N: this is for all the Kanda fangirls out there!_).

He looked up and down, down and up and he just couldn't take his eyes off the toned Samurai. To Allen's eyes, Kanda's body was like dream that each and every male dreamed to have. And this dream was now coming true for Allen thanks to the all-ruling bitch (although not in this case, fortunately) called Fate.

0—0—0—0

Friday 08:00AM - Kanda's routine:

In the morning, he had his Kendo club to attend. He was there for freakin' 5 hours.

After club, he was annoyed by a carrot-head known as Junior Bookman AKA Lavi.

After a good hour of fighting him off and inadvertently sending him to the infirmary, he went straight to eat lunch.

After eating, he was awaited by a huge crazy robot -it was trying to drink something that some would call C.O.F.F.E.E, but he still wasn't sure about that-. He successfully destroyed it.

Just as he walked to the small-and-yet-too-far dorms, he was attacked by (so it seemed to him) millions of rabid fangirls who wanted nothing but to touch him – even if it was a punch in the face.

It was 04:00PM already, so Kanda decided that he needed to kill some time, thus he went to train behind the dorms building.

He came back at 06:00PM and went straight to the bath. Again.

Being the work-holic he was, he had to do something up until the end of the day. Thus, not even bothering to wear s shirt, he sat on a small Tatami mat and meditated.

0—0—0—0

Friday 10:00AM – Allen's routine:

Allen's first stop in the morning, aside from his room, was the cafeteria. He ate enough food to hibernate for three winters straight.

He ate for at least 3 hours, then he met Lavi at the library and they both went into the nearby town.

After an hour of having Lavi embarrass him by walking into numerous X-rated shops (although he got used to it after the fourth time) and chatting-up and being brutally rejected by what seemed to be every hot girl they passed by, Allen arrived back at the university for his lecture-revision with Lenalee.

Once they had finished going over notes, Allen and Lenalee headed down to the cafeteria for a dinner where Allen managed to consume almost the combined body weight of everyone in the room in the form of casseroles, pasta, noodles, bread, sweets and tea.

Around approximately 7:00pm-ish, Allen stumbled out of the cafeteria (with fifty or so dumbstruck eyes following him out the door), wandered around the dorms for a little while and due to still being elated from the gratuitous amounts of food in his stomach, got himself completely and utterly lost.

After walking through the dorms for a further thirty minutes and curing to high heaven with regard to his incredible sense of direction (note the sarcasm), Allen finally arrived at a dormroom-door (try saying that three times fast) that held a particular likeness to his own.  
Without contemplating the possibility that it may not be his dorm, Allen let himself in through the unlocked door and received an eyeful of a muscular, caramel-colored chest, long ebony hair that fell around the aforementioned chest and the stern, but equally handsome face of a Mr. Yuu Kanda.

It was at this point that two thoughts fluttered across Allen's mind. The first being something along the un-intelligible lines of _'Hot damn'_, _'OMGomgomgomg'_ and _'Haaa…'_ (at which point, a trail of drool began making its way down the corner of his mouth).

And second, thoughts that were far more intelligent and rather more applicable to the situation, which were- _'Oh shit, I'm dead'_, _'Well, the door WAS unlocked'_ and _'Maybe he won't notice if I leave'_ (since to Allen, Kanda appeared to have fallen asleep sitting up. Mediation was an unthought-of explanation to him at the time).

Going with the last sensible thought his brain made, Allen attempted to make his way back into the corridor unnoticed. Just as he reached for the doorknob, a sensual voice spoke from across the room.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room, beansprout?" Allen glanced at the man on the floor whom had not moved, nor given any sign that he had spoken apart from the crinkled frown visible on his forehead.

"Uh, I got lost coming back from dinner and your dorm looks a bit like mine, so I thought it was." he replied. Allen figured that telling the truth was best, despite the fact that it sounded hardly believable.

"You baka."

"Hey! It was an easy mistake!"

Sighing, Kanda rose from his spot on the dismal grey-carpeted floor and opened his eyes to glare at Allen.

"Which section is your dorm in?" Kanda asked him, still looking at him as if he were being interrogated.

"Section? Um, I think I'm in section F…"

Kanda glared impossibly harder. "Walk outside my room, take a right and then a left once you hit the staircase. And if I ever catch you in my room again, by accident or not, I'll make you feel such excruciating pain that you'll beg me for death, got that?"

Without another word, Allen slipped out of Kanda's dorm. Allen wasn't scared of Kanda's threat, but he HAD walked in on the topless man, so Allen figured he deserved it.

Whilst Allen pondered how many lives he must have after so many near-misses, Kanda meanwhile 1- Admired Allen's firm round ass, and 2- Remembered the drool that left Allen's mouth as he stared at Kanda's body with fondness.

Chuckling to himself, Kanda returned to his area on the floor. _'This makes things_ much _easier'_ he thought as he returned to his meditation.

**0--0--0--0**

**A/N: We hope you know the meaning of the word _'Review'_, because you'll be needing it to be able to read the next chapter. But do not worry, the next chapter won't take long -wink-**


End file.
